Parvus
Once mockingly called Parvus the Small, and once called the Swarmkeeper in terrified whispers. However, that is now in the past, and it is uncertain what he will referred to as in the future. __TOC__ Appearance Parvus does not appear as you expect as insect god to appear. His appearance has not been drastically altered from when he was a tree spirit, and thus he appears as a tall, thin man with pointed ears and verdant green eyes. His most usual features is that his hair appears as large leaves. If you look carefully, you can see small holes within the leaves as though they were eaten by insects, but would be hard-press to ever find an insect crawling within his hair. His clothing is mostly composed of simple, silk short robes dyed various colors depending on his mood, and trousers that while formal, still lend themselves to comfort. History In his past, Parvus was a generous tree spirit, who would hardly consider harming a mortal and would rush to their aid whenever needed. A tyrannical god overtook his world and implemented an entropic reign of terror, and Parvus turned to deception and scheming in order to protect those he cared about. The tyrannical god was eventually overthrown, and as a reward, he was allowed to ascend to godhood. As he was a lowly tree spirit, he was granted the least desirable domain, insects. However, he accepted it with pride and worked to improved the lives of the mortals he loved. He banished pests and stinging insects to the wilds, and gave mortals easy access to honey, silk, fertile grounds, pollinators, and dyes. The mortals who once loved him grow more distant. They took his gifts for granted, and mocked him. They gave him the title of Parvus the Small. None of his other gods would respect him, and they would rarely even acknowledge that he was a god.One day, he entered a kingdom with a new bug which had created specifically for use in medicines, and the arrogant king refused his gift. It was the first time anyone had utterly refused his attempts of kindness, and openly mocked him within his presence. In a blind rage, he cursed the king for refusing his gifts, and he stripped away all of the gifts which had given their kingdom. At first, things progressed as expected. Bees stopped producing honey, and silkworms stopped producing silk. Butterflies left to pollinate other fields, and worms migrated away into the forests. Bugs used for medicine or dye become unusable for their intended purpose. And the stinging and pest insects returned. There was an unexpected consequence to his action. The locust population had grown fairly large within the wilds, and they were now free to descend upon the cursed, unprepared kingdom. At first, Parvus responded with grief and remorse. He then heard the prayers of mortals begging him to lift his curse, and for the first time in his pitiful existence, he felt powerful. Over time, he had developed his current personality in attempt to balance being kind while also being powerful and respected. However no matter what he did, the other gods would never respect him. And thus, he left. While a part of him cares for the mortals that he left behind, he now realizes that he was never loved, even as a tree spirit. Portfolio Insects Abilities *Parvus may spawn insects within the nearby area, causing them to appear from either air or ground. He may spawn anywhere between a single insect, and an entire swarm in this manner. *Parvus may either directly or indirectly control insects within his nearby presence. He may either passively influence their actions, such as having them to be become passive or aggressive, or he may directly control their actions such ordering them to attack a person or construct a hive in a specific manner. *Parvus can empower nearby insects, causing them to become more able, faster, and more resilient. For example, empowered locusts will be able to consume at an ever faster rate, while empowered worker ants will be able to create more impressive nests. This effect only last for as long the insects remain within the range of this effect, and for as long as Parvus wills it. *Parvus may alter the sizes of insects within reason, potentially changing normal insects into giant insects and changing giant insects into normal insects. Toxins Other Abilities Hide Essence (2MP) Sphere (The Hive) The Hive is a chthonic sphere within the shallows of the earth, however it is still unreachable by simply digging downwards from Galbar. It is an interconnected web of tunnels and cavernous rooms which house a great number, as well as variety, of insects. Persona Parvus is a chaotic neutral god. Most of the time, he can be cold, calculating and scheming, and can be prone to fits of rage. However he is a god who values of generosity, fairness, and respect. Parvus will generally respect another god, so long as they will respect him, and they are not overly cruel or malicious to mortals. He may not understand the odd behavior of other gods, or disagree with them on certain issues, however he is willing to speak with them with respect, and deal with them fairly. He will attempt to avoid lying to other gods whenever possible, however may use secrecy and misdirection to his advantage whenever dealing with another god. With mortals, Parvus demands respect, however in exchange he will grant them many gifts. His tiny servants pollinate crops and fertilize the land, and provide silk and honey, and be reagents for medicines and dyes. However he allows pest insects and stinging insects to remain in and near mortal settlements as a reminder of his power. While he may be driven to unleash a plague of disease-ridden mosquitoes or swarms of ravenous insects upon a population, he does not take this lightly and will attempt to avoid taking such drastic measures. However he reasons that sometimes drastic measures must be taken. Parvus is also more willing to directly deceive mortals, and use more dishonest tactics, as he reasons that is more humane than simply unleashing plagues. Parvus understands how some people may find insects distasteful, as he once found bugs repulsive. However, he is no longer afraid or grossed out by bugs. He has also learned to appreciate bugs for their social skills and resourcefulness. Sometimes he will simply watch ants build a nest without his aid. He takes his role as god of insects seriously, and seeks to active shape Galbar, not only out of pride as a god, but out of respect to the Architect. He seeks to aid both the development of wild ecosystems, and the formation of civilizations. He believes that adversity is important in both nature and civilization, however he will often try to act in subtle ways to help in times of distress. And if needed, he will throw his full power behind the defense of either. He is also not very protective of his insects, if a person were to kill insects he would be not bothered by it. The species as a whole would need to be endangered before he would begin to show concern, and even then he may not intervene. If someone did wish to eliminate all insect life on Galbar, then he would take personal offense to that. Relationships TBA Creations The Fel Isles: A Small Archipelago, noteworthy for its particularly toxic life. References Category:Gods